Conventionally, a package is known from which packaged materials, such as wet sheets contained in a stacked state in a container, are taken out sequentially through a dispensing opening. The dispensing opening of such a package is generally covered with a re-adherable opening and closing flap.
However, repetition of opening and closing operations for performing opening and tight sealing by re-adhering using an ordinary opening and closing flap causes a ridge or a crease around the dispensing opening of the container and then worsens the tightly-sealed state with the opening and closing flap, resulting in a problem that the contained wet sheets tend to dry.
As a package that prevents a ridge or a crease around the dispensing opening of the container from easily occurring even if the operations are repeated, a packaging device described in patent literature 1 or a flap body described in patent literature 2 are known.